User talk:Gatorade
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! – --Icesyckel 02:31, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ---- I suppose you are right that a group of humans can make a great and interesting crew. However, I don't feel Voyager was it. It had a "family" type feeling, but a mostly Human crew has been done to death, and Voyager didn't do it any better than the orginal series or next generation to be certain. After DS9's intriguing variety of species, Voyager just felt boring. Perhaps that was it's greatest flaw - Voyager never measured up to its predecessors. Before Voyager, each series had at least measured up with its forebearers and even broken new ground. Voyager failed to be better than DS9, TNG, or even TOs. The latter is sad, because TOS has become inevitably dated, yet in context, and adjusted for inflation, TOS is still king. It was the most groundbreaking series to date, even if DS9 is my favorite, it set the trend by which the others follow. By their own admission, the creators were trying to make VOY more like TOS. That was a mistake, each series has to stand or fall on its own 2 feet. That is why I prefer ENT to VOY. Whatever its mistakes, ENT broke new ground and attempted to do something unique. ...And I still think Captain Janeway should've been cast as a warmer, more emotional figure. What is the point in having a woman captain if she is going to emulate a man? One of her very first lines, for instance, was to order Harry Kim not to call her maam. Would a male captain mind being called sir? It was just tedious for me with her from there on out. Yet I agree with you, VOY had its interesting moments and, at times, I even enjoyed Captain Janeway in spite of her flaws. But give me Kirk, Picard, Sisko, or Archer over Janeway any day. As for female vulcan captains, I think that would have worked well with VOY since the rest of the crew was so emotional. Janeway was practically a vulcan anyway - why not make her one all the way? Still, I agree, you need a lot of eccentrics to even the vulcan out. --Icesyckel 02:29, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :I think a significant majority of the fanbase seems to consider DS9 the best series when viewed in retrospect, but I read somewhere on someone's page (I lurk here a lot) that comparing TOS to anything is like making a literary criticism of the Bible. Anyway, I stopped in to say the words you're looking for on Voyager are probably 'comfort food', ie falling back on the familiar formulae to milk it to death. Kaefka 02:36, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::Wow - that is totally it. It's not so much entertainment as "comfort food." It makes me feel at ease to have additional trek to watch, irrespective of the quality. That's a bit harsh, but it is more of a familiarity than a true appreciation I have for VOY. --Icesyckel 03:46, 8 December 2007 (UTC).